Never come back
by polska-gola
Summary: A romantic history with ulrich and yumi.Ulrich moves to germany with his parents but something wrong happend worning! I won't be able update during week so best time to watch out for new chapters will be saterday sunday and monday and sorry about any mist
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic and I do not know ending yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own code lyoko.

"He must stay here with us!" shouted angrily a black haired girl.

"What does he think! Leaving us with X.A.N.A.! Just four of us!" she finished taking deep breath.

Rest of gang sat there speechless as Yumi was shouting at them just because Ulrich was about to move back to Germany on his free will.

"But he need..."

"HE DOES NOT!"She shouted at Odd who tried to excuse his best friend from leaving them.

"Yes, I do." Ulrich said putting his arm around Yumis' waist, who's reaction was seen as a red mark of her hand showing on his face.

"What was that for!" he shouted at her, after what she smiled

"What are you laughing at!" Ulrich asked with questioned face.

"You!" She continued laughing.

Suddenly someone called Ulrich's name and spoke in different language.

It was his mum taking luggage.

He looked sadly at his friends:

Odd, funny, tiny and all other words that can describe always hungry joke teller.

Jeremy, the best friend to help him with homework as he was brains of the gang.

Aelita, a kind of person that always perseveres and can cheer everyone up.

And Yumi, oh yeah he thought the only hopeless love he ever had to agree on

So she stays his friend.

But right now, right there he had to leave them with knowledge that he won't come back.

"I miss you already guys." he said not noticing Yumi had her face covered with tears not laughing anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter two, hope you like it!

"Do you think he will come back?" Yumi asked as everyone was watching Ulrich leaving in his family car with his parents.

"Not after you slapped him, certainly." Odd looked at Yumi angrily.

"But it's not my fault! What do you want from me? What did I do? It's was his fault, he scared me!" Yumi tried to excuse herself but she knew she done it on purpose.

"Let's go in." Jeremy wanted to stop the discussion about Ulrich as they entered

school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour of driving, they finally made it to the airport.

"Are you alright, Honey?" Ulrich's mum looked at her only son.

"Yeah." He mumbled something.

"We're going on board in half an hour." His dad said noticing it's nearly half past

7 p.m." Let's go to the check out."

The flight went smoothly as the aeroplane began to shake but everyone was saying that it's normal. Ulrich didn't like flying on planes, he always felt something wrong was about to happen, was he right this time?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it. I know it's short but I want to prevent you from waiting long.

P.S. Thanks for reviews, they're cool!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Mystery coming in…...…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The aeroplane began to shake even harder as everyone started to panic,

eventually a known to Ulrich voice spoke out loudly.

"You and your friends tried to destroy me so many times, so now I will have revenge on you and your family. You always treated me as I had no feelings, but I do, I can feel. Your destination had changed now, now you're going to Russia where nobody is treated like a dead 'thing' " As X.A.N.A. finished all of the passengers could feel the plane turning round about 80 degrees. Suddenly the aeroplane set on fire as all of the oxygen masks popped out of their proper place as all of he passengers placed them on their faces when suddenly the aeroplane crushed and no one knew what happened later.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Odd. Odd. ODD! WAKE UP ODD! Look at the news!" Jeremy tired to wake Odd up which was counted to impossible to do.

"What the..." Odd started but Jeremy shushed him so he could hear what speaker say on the news about big aeroplane crush in small village in north-east of Poland.

"...Here are the names of people identified at the place of the catastrophe:

Sophia Stern and Robert Stern were first to be identified but their son, Ulrich stern, is still missing..."

"Did you hear that? Ulrich might be dead by now? Let's call Yumi." He picked up his phone but Yumi didn't answer.

What happened to her?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Another cliff-hanger, huh? I just love them. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: All the languages are translated to English. (Thanks for reviews)

"Yumi? Yumi, honey, are you alright?" Yumi's mum asked as she could hear her daughter crying her eyes out.

"Yes, mum." She lied.

She couldn't believe it. The only boy she loved was dyeing or was already dead.

She tried to hold her tears back after what she burst to tears even louder. She felt guilty that last thing she had done was slapping Ulrich the day he left.

She didn't talk to any of her friends because she was too scared to face the fact that she didn't treat him well.

Suddenly her cell phone called, she didn't want to answer it but automatically

she looked at her phone. The number that showed on screen was familiar to her.

"Ulrich?" she quickly answered when she realised that it was Ulrich phone number showing on screen

"Ulrich? Ulrich is it you?" she stopped after a minute of no answering, the only thing she could hear was somebody's breath hitting the phone and sound of trees and water and right then her phone turned off, "Stupid battery!" she complained when her phone turned off.

She quickly ran to factory and called others from there, they all where there after few minutes. She told them all about what she heard .They all tried to figure out how to make be sure Ulrich's alive and where he is, but nothing came to their heads.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich was there, in village in north-east Poland. He slowly opened his eye lids to have a look around; first thing Ulrich saw was bright blue sky, beautiful crystal lake and high green trees. He sat up, trying to remember what happened last night but the only thing he could remember was his name, Ulrich it was, but what happened; he wondered.

All of the sudden he heard something cracking so automatically he turned round to what made the noise. He saw a girl; beautiful girl with pretty brown eyes and shiny long blonde hair.

But who is she and what does she want from Ulrich?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Don't know why when I described the girl I released that I'm describing myself in much prettiest form. ( Thanks for reviews again. You're great)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: People are saying more and more often that I should add some more description in my story but the problem is that I live I England not even two years and when I come to England I couldn't say anything at all, so please try to understand me and I want to thank notcreativeenoughtomakeone for helping to make the decision, if not him no on would ever read this chapter, Thank You.

He looked at her if she was going to hurt him, then he noticed, he noticed that she had eyes of someone he knew, someone who was his friend, a good friend. But who?

"Who are you?" He asked before she could do anything that would make him look in her eyes again.

"I'm Victoria, but, who are you the question is. Can you remember how you got here or can you remember anything what happened to you." She said pointing at pretty deep cut in his arm and another one, little bit smaller but still deep, on his face.

"No, not at all, the only thing I can remember is that my name is Ulrich Stern, but nothing else." He explained as she sat down next to him looking as she was thinking hard on something.

"Stern... Stern... I heard that somewhere before." She looked at him and realised where she could had heard that surname before. "Of course! You're the boy that was missing from aeroplane crash they said about in morning news. They said that both of your parents are dead. I'm sorry about that but let's go to my house so my mum can have a look at those." She said when she noticed that Ulrich was discovering that he was all in cuts and bruises. After he agreed on that they went to her family house.

What Ulrich saw was something he always dreamed of (but now he doesn't remember that), a wooden house, with two hand-made wooden tables with some wooden benches, just about ten meters away from the same crystal lake Victoria found him near.

"Mum, we have a special guest today. He's got some nasty cuts that need to be looked at, so can you come here." She announced her mum about Ulrich coming before letting him in.

"Who is that special guest?" Victoria's mum asked when she was half way down stairs.

"It's Ulrich Stern, the boy that was missing from aeroplane crash. I found him near by the other end of lake. He can't remember a single thing except his own name." She explained.

Ulrich was pretty brave trusting someone he didn't know. He told everything Vicki's (Victoria asked him to call her that) mum, had a nice hot bath, and went to sleep and had I dream about a Japanese girl he didn't know or did he?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In France none of our young heroes and heroines could sleep that night.

All they were thinking about was how to get to Ulrich, or maybe they should inform the police about the phone call. Nothing seemed to be good enough to any of them.

Then something brilliant came through Yumi's head, she knew the pin code to her parents credit card, which meant they have money.

They have summer holyday so no one will be worried if Odd will do another of letters from his parents, so they are allowed to travel where ever they wanted with amount of money they wanted.

Next day she called a meeting in factory to tell the plan to others:

"I have the money needed to travel, so we can cross out money off our worries list.

Odd, can you do another of those letters that we're going to your parents for holyday.

Jeremy can you and Aelita search where exactly the plane crashed and book some plane tickets for all of us for tomorrow evening." As everyone nodded she continued.

"I have to try and persuade my parents to let me got for holyday 'at Odd's'" When she finished they decided to start next morning to make their plan work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tried to make I as long as I could, hope it's enough to be a good writer.

Thanks for all the reviews (positive and those with thing I should improve on.


End file.
